The New Teacher
by melany312119
Summary: Rose is new teacher at Dmitri's daughter school. What if the teacher and the students dad fall in love and they have to dell with the teachers ex? All Human


_**RPOV**_

I am so nervous right now, because in five minutes all the kids will come in for back to school night. I just got out of college for my teaching degree and this my first job. I'm so surprised I got this job because its so hard to get a teaching job right after college. I get sucked of my train of thought when I feel someone tugging on my shirt. I look down and see a little girl with brown hair and eyes looking up at me.

"Hello Miss are you my teacher?"

"Well lets see whats your name?" I say to the little girl as I flip throw my list of names.

"My name is Lillian Belikov"

"Well here you are right on my list Lillan I..."

But she cuts me off "Its Lilly"

"Ok Lilly my name Miss. Hathaway"

"Lilly don't wonder off you have to stay with me"

"Sorry Mia"

"Its fine but tell me where you go next time or your dad will get mad"

"Ok Mia"

I turn to see one of my best friends from when I was in high school.

"Mia is that you?"

"Rose what are you doing here I didn't know you had kids?"

"I asked you first"

"Fine I'm here because I'm Lilly neighbour and her dad couldn't make so I came for him"

"Oh I thought Lilly was yours but I'm here because I'm Lilly's teacher."

"Thats nice its good to see you already got a job this quic"

"Yes I'm just as surprised as you are. Well it was nice talking to you but I have to go and I will see you tomorrow Lilly."

_**Two weeks later**_

"Lisa!" I scream as she dumps a bucket of water on me. Lisa and me have been best friends scenes kindergarten when I threw a book at the teacher and called her a bastard. Making two kids write Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir cruel.

"Whats the matter Rose you don't like a little water?"

"No I'm fine with it but are you?"

I am the hose at her and shoot her with water, she screams and runs into the house. I start laughing my ass off because of how she ran in. Then I hear tiny footsteps running to my screaming my name.

"Miss. Hathaway Miss. Hathaway!"

I turn around and see Lilly running to me.

"Lilly what are you doing here?"  
"Me and my daddy are going to the park."

"Thats nice where is your daddy."

"Right here" says a deep voice right behind Lilly. I look up and see a tall man with brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes, and all I can think about is his gorgeous looks until he starts talking again.

"How do you know my daughter?"

"I'm her teacher."

"Oh so you're the 'beautiful' teacher she can't stop talking about."

"The what teacher?" I ask because did he just call me pretty or did he make a mistake.

"Beautiful, because Lilly can't stop talking about how pretty her teacher is, and I have to say she is not wrong." He says as he looks me up and down. I start to blush and I put a stray hair behind my ear and look down.

"Thank you" I say in a quiet voice. I haven't been called beautiful in a long time that last time I was called was when me and my ex Adrian started dating. I thought I loved him but I was wrong because after a year in our relationship he started hitting me and calling me a slut saying I was cheating on him. About a couple months later Lisa saw some of the bruises on my arm and called the police. She made me put a restraining order on him because with the money he gots if goes in to jail he could bail himself out.

"Your welcome but if you don't mind me asking. Why are you all wet?"

I was about to answer when Lisa came out of the house and answered for me.

"I threw a bucket of water at her."

I was about to say something else when a car pulled up in the driveway. I was still because the person inside the car was Adrain. Lisa saw this and started screaming at him.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE YOU ASSHOLE! YOUR NOT ALLOWED NEAR HER I'M GOING TO CALL THE COPS!"

"Shut up Vasilisa you won't do shit your too pussy to do anything. And as for Rosie what is she going to do stand there like a rock?" he said with a laugh. I forgot Lilly and her dad where here tell he spoke.

"They may not do anything but I will." he said

"Oh who are you the next clients she's banging?"

"No I'm Dimitri Belikov and she is my girlfriend so get the fuck out of our house."

_**So I'm writing a another story I am still writing 'I Didn't Know' ok and i do not own Vampire Academy**_


End file.
